


Avatar: Beach Balls Galore

by JohnnyFive



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Futanari, Group Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyFive/pseuds/JohnnyFive
Summary: A commissioned male on futa story about Azula and her friends running into a guard with a grudge. Dubcon.
Kudos: 16





	Avatar: Beach Balls Galore

Azula stomps through the sand, leading Ty Lee and Mai through her own private beach, a tropical paradise befitting of the Fire Nation princess. “Ugh, hurry up you two.” She sneers, her sizable, shapely tits bouncing in her tight red bikini as she saunters through the warm sand. Her friends pick up the pacing, listening intently as she keeps complaining.. “I swear, we’ve barely just got here and the two of you are already finding ways to disappoint me.”

“Sorry, Princess.” Mai and Ty Lee say, offering a slight bow. Ty Lee’s large chest strains against her bikini as she bends, catching Azula’s eyes. Her predatory gaze and sharp smile send a chill down Ty Lee’s spine.

“Well, at least you’re good for something.” Azula barks, reaching a hand out and squeezing the gymnast’s chest. Ty Lee turns her head away and lets out a low moan, her cock beginning to stir. “Which is more than I can say for you…” The Fire Princess continues, using her other hand to tweak Mai's nipple through her bikini. “Look at those little things. Barely even there.”

“...Sorry, Princess.” Mai drones, trying to take the teasing in stride, even as her own shaft begins to awaken.

“Although…” She starts, her hands trailing down southward, past their taut tummies and straight to their shafts. “...at least you make up for down here, huh Mai?” Azula’s says, her own cock bulging in her bikini bottoms, pressing against the fabric in a way that warns her friends of things to come. “...You must be so proud.” She teases, pinching Mai’s cockhead between her thumb and index finger.

Azula looms over the two of them for a moment, her sharp eyes glaring at the two before, finally, she relents. “...But I suppose I can’t expect much out of the two of, can I? C’mon.” She says, wrapping an arm around their shoulders. “The two of you can make it up to me by skinnydipping out he-- And just what are you doing here?”

A tall man appears out of the woods, his bare chest raked with old burn and combat scars. He steps forward and offers a friendly grin. “Well Princess, I…”

“Ugh!” She groans, shooing him away. “I have no need for any guards today, especially not one as incompetent as you. Was this…” She points to a more recent burn. “...not enough to...to…”

A sudden pulse of warps Azula’s mind, and the Fire Princess takes in long, deep breaths as she inches closer to the dressed down guard. “What...is…” She starts, only to break off into a quiet, unintelligible muttering. The Fire Princess falls into the guard’s arms and presses her nose against his chest. The same sudden burst of need hits her once again, worming its way into her brain and causing nipples to harden and her cock to shoot straight up, straining against her bottoms. She tries to speak once more, but it only comes out as muffled, unintelligible gibberish.

“P-princess! Are you oka--ay?” Mai and Tylee start, rushing to pull her off and quickly finding themselves ensnared in the same trap. The two flank their princess, crowding around the muscular man.

“All this time Princess, I’ve been saving up. Setting aside every last bit of pay I could to get a little something...special from an alchemist. Something to drive you ladies wild.”

Azula snaps back into old self for just a moment, yelling “FUCK Y…mmm…” before trailing off and slowly sinking to her knees, dragging Mai and Ty Lee down to the sand with her. They press their noses against his swimming trunks, shivering with delight at even the faintest whiff of his masculine rod.

“Wow, you girls are desperate huh? Well then…” The man pulls down his trunks and lets his massive cock flop out, hitting Azula in the face with a meaty _thwap_. The trio let out a choked gasp, their own cocks standing at attention, straining against their bottoms. “Kiss it, sluts.”

The three lunge forward, salivating at the mere sight of his rod. Azula pushes and shoves Mai and Ty Lee away, eager to be the first to taste him. Her full lips press against his head, the salty taste enough to send her head spinning, forcing a low moan out of her. Unable to contain herself, Azula rips her bikini bottoms down, freeing her cock from its prison.

Azula desperately tugs at her shaft, frantically stroking herself as she showers the guard’s cock with kisses. Ty Lee and Mai do the same, fighting for angle on his shaft as Azula hogs as much of him as she can, claiming his cockhead as her own.

The guard laughs, watching as the three of them fight over his dick. “You look less like high class courtiers are more like common whores, and all it took was one trip to the alchemist. Now luck it, sluts.”

“Yes sir!” Azula cries, quickly followed by Mai and Ty Lee. There’s a momentary struggle, all three of them trying to ‘claim’ his head, but the aggressive Azula wins out, lavishing his head with frantic licks, bucking her hips all the while. She uses both hands to stroke herself, pumping her cock in her hands as she relishes in the taste of his pre-cum, a taste just as powerful as the masculine stench overriding her brain.

Mai and Ty Lee don’t fair any better, with the energetic Ty Lee showering the man’s shaft with fast licks and small pecks as she enthusiastically strokes hersef. Mai takes a slower approach, dragging her tongue along the other side of his shaft, slowly cleaning up all the salty sweat as she uses both hands to slowly go up and down her length.

Suddenly, the man steps back, causing the three of them to let out a low mewling whine. The man laughs and swings his cock from side to side, watching as the trio’s bodies swing with it, their tits jiggling enticingly in their bikini tops as their gaze remains transfixed on the cock in front of them.

“For fucking years the three of you have been in a thorn in my side. Not anymore though, right girls?”

“No, sir!” They exclaim, shaking their heads.

“Didn’t think so.” He grabs Azula by the hair and forces her forward, pressing his shaft against her lips before, with a single, merciless motion, plunging into her throat.

“GLUK! GLUK! GLUK!” The Fire Princess cries, choking on his thick rod as he uses her like an onahole, sawing his hips back and forth while wild abandon. Azula’s pace on her own cock picks up, the young princes trying her hardest to keep pace the guard, the smell and taste of his cock overwhelming her senses.

Mai and Ty Lee eagerly suck up what they can, pressing their tongues against his shaft as he pulls back from Azula’s throat, and kissing his balls when he plunges forward.

“That’s right you whore princess, get a taste of your new master!” The guard roars, yanking on her hair and pulling her forward, hilting himself inside of her and forcing her nose against his crotch.

Azula begins to shake and quiver, moaning loudly even while choking on cock, her balls churning with need and her cock giving one last twitch before spraying thick ropes all over the sand, the once fearsome princess mewling shamelessly as she looks up at the guard, thick black tears running down her face as she searches for his approval.

If the man is satisfied, he doesn’t show it. He unceremoniously pulls her off of his cock, a loud _pop_ ringing through the beach as he tosses her aside. “Now work my balls, bitch.”

Without missing a beat, she lunges for his heavy ballsack, lavishing it with attention as he forces himself inside of Ty Lee, using her throat like a cheap toy, just like he did with Azula. The gymnast’s expressive eyes belay her joy, the girl more than used to this type of treatment from Azula. She happily bounces back to his rhythm, her fat tits jiggling wildly as the sounds of sex fill the air.

Azula and Mai suck and lick on his balls with slavish devotion, furiously stroking themselves as they press their shoulders together, eager to explore every last inch of his sack with their tongues.

“You like worshiping my balls, you evil bitch?” The guard says, pulling on Azula’s hair and forcing her away. The young Fire Princess keeping her tongue out, still trying to get a taste.

“Y-yeeth.” She says, his cock so tantalizingly close to her.

“Good. Because that’s what you’re gonna be from now on. A royal ball licker. It’s the fucking least you can do after all these years I’ve spent babysitting you..”

“Yeeth sih!” She yells, her arms now clawing at his thighs in an attempt to pull herself closer.

He grins and lets go, letting her find her place back beneath his sack, her tongue already lavishing his swinging balls once more. Without warning, he grabs at Mai’s raven hair and forces her off his balls, the petite girl’s eye wide with uncharacteristic enthusiasm. “Time to switch off sluts.”

Without missing a beat, Ty Lee dives down below his shaft, joining Azula in worshiping his sack, and Mai wraps her lips around his cock, letting him park his dick straight into her throat, his wild bush brushing against her nose in a single motion.

“Fuck yess…” He groans, the sight of these once proud girls tripping over themselves to get a taste of him almost as good as the feeling of their warm, wet mouths all over his shaft and balls.

The trio let out little moans, their legs starting to shake as their chests heave and their cocks twitch.

“Again, Princess? Doesn’t take much to set you off does it?”

“No sih!” She yells back, not even bothering to stop licking him as she does.

The man chuckles and orders them to line up, face to face. The three do just that, with Azula in the middle and the others flanking her, all of them furiously jerking their cocks like their lives depended on it.

“Beg for my cum, you royal whore.”

“Please sir! Please cum all over my face! Pleeasseee~!” She whines, closing her eyes and opening sticking her tongue out.

“Please sir~!” Mai and Tylee add, both sticking their tongues out after the princess does.

The guard chuckles and drinks in the sight of their pathetic, desperate faces as he strokes himself to a finish, his giant balls churning and letting loose thick ropes of hot jizz, covering the three girls in a spectacular fashion. The warm seed paints their pretty faces white, covering every last inch in gooey, smelly semen. The powerful stench and taste overwhelms them, worming its way into their lust addled minds and sending shockwaves of pleasure straight down their spines. The girls quiver and shake, screaming in ecstasy as thick ropes spray all over the sand, shooting out in front of them in three straight lines.

The three of them collapse onto the sand, little bubbles of cum rising and falling in their mouths as they try to catch their breath.

The man chuckles and reaches down to pick up his trunks, but before he can, Azula grabs his hand, a wild, predatory look in her eyes. The man’s heart sinks. Is she already free of the effects, surely it would take her hours to recover…

Azula’s withering gaze locks onto him as she uses both hands to paw at his head, keeping him in place. She flashes him a toothy smile and whispers. “Don’t think I’m going to let you get away with this…”

His heart races, and the man can feel the sweat beating down his face. Suddenly, Azula lets him go and…presses her face against the sand while raising her ass high up into the air, using both hands to spread herself, revealing her virginal pussy hidden underneath her balls. “...without breeding my royal pussy first, master!”

Mai and Ty Lee are quick to copy, raising their asses into the air and flashing their holes to him.

“Please sir, treat us like the weak little sluts we are~!”


End file.
